


Prince Luke and the Jedi

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bodhi Rook Lives, F/M, For a Friend, Gen, KenobiFest, M/M, Mara Jade for the Win, Obi-Wan Deserves all the good things, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: Luke Organa, the crown prince of Aldaraan, meets with his twin and his future wife under the watchful eye of his Jedi Master. The rest of the galaxy can't know that Luke is one of the last Jedi Knights, but can a farm girl from Tatooine and her smuggler boyfriend keep the secret?





	Prince Luke and the Jedi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/gifts).



Obi-Wan Kenobi would have never agreed to this meeting if Bail hadn't thought it was a good idea. Ferus Olin had managed to train Leia after his husband had almost been killed by the Empire. He, Obi-Wan, had had the luck to get assigned to Alderaan after the Jedi Order was shattered. It had been Yoda's last order, sending him to Alderaan and Ferus to Tatooine. They were to split up the twins that Anakin had sired. Ancient Force lore thought them to be twin parts of a charm. They would grow even stronger if they were together. Stronger than even the Chosen One had been. With a Force power that strong, the Empire was bound to take notice. The thing that had once been Obi-Wan's brother was bound to take notice and take them away. They would be turned into Sith or even worse.

Ferus had lost a pair of Twi'lek slave girls with the Force to the Empire several months before. They had been two parts of a Force charm, just like Luke and Leia were. But Luke and Leia weren't five years old and in the thrall of one Jabba the Hutt. They were fully grown now and they were supposed to be old enough to contain the power within them.  Obi-Wan knew Luke was. He had trained the young man well and did everything he could to prevent a disaster like what had happened with Anakin Skywalker. They could keep the Skywalker twins safe even once they were introduced to each other.

Leia Skywalker was here with her new boyfriend, one Han Solo. Obi-Wan didn’t know how those two had gotten together, but he wasn’t going to start a fight over it. If Owen and Beru were okay with it, Obi-Wan wasn’t going to start a fight over it. He had loved and lost his own lover long ago, thanks to the Empire. Obi-Wan had had his own Force bond snapped. He knew just how much it hurt and he would never wish that on anyone, not even his worst enemy.

He set the champagne glass down and glared at the off-white liquid. He didn’t want to talk to Han Solo. He didn’t want to watch Luke talk to his future bride, the Emperor’s Hand herself. She was minor royalty as it was, so it made perfect sense to marry the two of them. It also help that the two had met each other in the Imperial Academy and became close friends. The Emperor liked it because he was going to tie the Alderaanian Royal family closer to him. They were one of the most powerful families in the galaxy, second to only the Fett Family on Mandalore.

Han Solo sat beside him and gave him a happy smile. “Hey. Why aren’t you as happy as the rest of them?” He gestured around to the loud party. “You okay? You look like you found a dinko-fox in your hen coop.”

“I’m fine,” Obi-Wan mumbled. He didn’t know how to say what was going through his mind. He tried to ignore one Bodhi Rook as he walked beside Leia. “It’s just that Luke Organa is a very strong Jedi Knight and he’s going to be Imperial Royalty. That might help with your little Rebellion against the Empire, right?”

“Enfys Nest has her own supplies of coaxium,” Han quietly told him. “She’s in deep with some of the gangs. I only funnel her stuff because Leia wants me too.”

“It’s not about hyperfuel,” Obi-Wan replied. He shook his head some and glared at one of Han’s friends. The grey haired man looked like he was stealing the silverware. Mara Jade glared at him. And the next thing he knew, that man was halfway across the room and yelping as he got chased off by a pair of guards.

Han coughed into his glass champagne. “Well then. You think that might teach my crew to not steal the silverware?”

“Probably not.” Obi-Wan was still hurt when he thought about his old crew. He missed the clones who had served under his command for years. They had been a family and one of them had chosen him. Had chosen him for a lover when no one else had wanted him. The grey haired man looked like Crys. Always into something and pushing the rules. He looked back over at Own and Beru. They looked very out of place in this plush palace, but Luke had taken to it like a duck took to water. It did help that he’d been raised as a royal prince.

Luke came running over, grinning ear to ear. “I never thought that we could get married!” Mara Jade was a little bit behind him, walking calmly like a lady, but she was still smiling. “Mara, this is Ben. He’s been my teacher ever since I was little.”

Obi-Wan smiled at her, but it was a cool smile. Like what a cat had before it met a potential threat. He didn’t like this woman, but love was blind. Luke loved her and that was all that mattered. “Pleased to meet you, Miss Jade. How do you like our hospitality?”

“Well, I think I’ll be getting used to it.” She gave him a knowing smile and let him get just enough of a taste of her powers that Obi-Wan knew she could be a threat if she chose to be. Jade could have even been trained by Lord Vader himself.

“You will. I’m from Stewjon myself and it was quite a shock.” He toasted her and slid off the chair. Han Solo followed him. Obi-Wan saw the grey haired man talk to Leia about something. And just a few seconds later, all three of them slipped off from the room.

Han made a face. “I’ll go get my crew before they break something.” He offered Obi-Wan a crooked smile. “If I know Leia and Beckett, they’re going to try and fleece this place. Could you believe that I have a contact on Coruscant? Some Tenel Ka Djo and someone who calls himself Darth Caedus.”

Obi-Wan just walked away. The last thing he needed to do was get caught up in some kind of heist job. He knew all about Han Solo and his merry crew of rogues. The old Jedi sighed and rubbed his beard. He just needed to process all of this. He had been hurt long ago and that meant that he needed to support Prince Luke as his Jedi. It was a well kept secret on Alderaan, but he was afraid that Han Solo's crew couldn't keep their mouths shut. Beckett especially. The man had a bottle of booze with him at all times and even now, when he was supposed to be keeping look out, he was starting to drink.

He walked over to them man and touched his shirt. "Take good care of Leia, will you? The Force will be very angry if she gets hurt or killed with your escapades."

"And then Han would have my hide." Beckett took another slug. "Don't worry. We'll be just fine."

Obi-Wan was getting a bad feeling about this, but he walked away and left them to have it. He needed to keep an eye on Jade anyways. Someone needed to work in the background to make sure that this wasn't a complete disaster and that someone was looking to be Obi-Wan Kenobi.


End file.
